Emotional Involvement
by kellygreendixie
Summary: What happens if Callen falls for Tracy?
1. After

Callen stood on the beach with his ex-partner Tracy, why was she so beautiful to him? He moved closer to her. Why did he want her so badly?

Tracy stood next to Callen with her best seductive smile; she knew he wanted her…

TBC


	2. How We meetTracy

_**5 years earlier….**_

**Note: Tracy and Callen are both working in the C.I.A**

**As Tracy was walking to her desk she can't help but to be distracted by a guy in the lobby. He was wearing a green military jacket, grey crewneck tee, and jeans. He was medium height, light build, and buzz cut. The only thing that seemed to stand out on him was his electric blue eyes. She continued walking and was stopped unexpectedly by the director. Director Chassity was in his mid forties, ex military, and strict. He stopped Tracy to talk to her about a new partner. On his way to work, he received a call from the director of the F.B.I, stating that he had found a perfect operative for his upcoming mission. Director Chassity was okay with it but wanted to know more about this so-called "operative". The only thing he got was a confused, **_**"We don't know anything about this guy except his name is G Callen, and that he was in and out of foster homes through his life." That's it?" Chassity exclaimed."Yup." the voice on the other end of the line answered. "Well, I'll get someone to look up this guy maybe- "We've already done that!""There's nothing to find." The voice on the other end said. "We'll bring him in!" **_

**After that oh-so- lovely conversation with director Rodgers of the F.B.I, director Chassity was on his way to F.B.I headquarters. "**_**How does this kid not know anything about his past?" he thought. **_**As he pulled into the space reserved for him, he noticed a man walking out towards his car. The man looked up, then hesitated, but quickly regained his composure, and continued to walk towards the car. Director Chassity stepped out of his car, and quickly moved towards the man. **_**"So you must be Callen, I presume. "I am." The man answered. "You're director Chassity, my new boss, right?" "Yes." Chassity answered. "Well, I don't have any time to waste so, get in the car!" Chassity ordered.**_

**As soon as they had arrived back at C.I.A headquarters, Chassity had ordered Callen to wait in the lobby.**_** "I need to handle some business before I take care of your paperwork, just sit here and make yourself comfortable, Mr. Callen." Chassity nearly ran to his office. "What is with this guy?" Chassity wondered. He had never employed someone of this background before. G Callen was like a shell to him, no family, no past, and the "G" in his name was unknown. Chassity got up from his desk and poured himself a well-needed cup of coffee. As he stood up, he noticed one of his best agents, Tracy Rossetti, walking to her desk. He knew that Tracy was going in an undercover assignment soon and needed a partner badly. Suddenly an idea struck him. "I'll make this Callen guy her partner, to see what he can really do!" Chassity walked over to Tracy. "Good Morning." Tracy looked up. "Good Morning, director Chassity, how's your day? She asked. "Interesting…" He answered. "I've been thinking, you need a partner, and I might just have the perfect one." Oh great, Tracy thought. "Another new partner.""Who?"She asked. "His name is Callen, G Callen; he's a transfer from the F.B.I." Chassity answered. "Since when did we take in transfers?" Tracy asked. "Since know and that transfer is your new partner."**_

**Tracy sat down at her desk, she shook her head at the thought of **_**that guy, **_**being her new partner. She had fully reassured herself that he wasn't her partner when the director came back to her desk with the man. **_**Agent Tracy, this is Agent G Callen, Callen, this is your new partner Tracy." "Hi." Tracy said. Callen just looked at her and nodded. This should be nice, Tracy sarcastically thought to herself. **_


	3. Flashbacks

**After making sure they were alone, Tracy decided to interrogate her new "partner"…**

"_**Who the hell are you?"**_

"_**G Callen" **_

_**Funny…..**_

_**Uzbekistan**_

"_**Are you sure you're right Callen?" "If I wasn't would you be in bed with me….?" Tracy looks up and smiles, they were magic together…." **_


End file.
